


What If

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Contest, F/M, Fantasy, Flying, Jermey Renner, Panic, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform, what if, winning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: What if. What if you out of the blue and on an impulse applied for a contest, and what if you won that. What if you met someone who didn’t know you existed, and what if you asked them for a drink after.  What if this impulse changed your entire life.  ** note I didn’t win so I don’t know how all this would go down but this would be how I would have loved it to happen.. the first chapter completely happened.. the texts might not be the same. But it happened**





	1. Impulse

Faith spends her day working in tech support for a huge company who pulls in billions a year, She spent her day between phone calls, scrolling her instagram, facebook and sending memes and spamming her best friend as she sleeps, as she works nights.. Just like any other day, Faith was on instagram reading funny memes as she saw a contest to see a movie her and her best friend loved. A franchise that changed their life, with Faiths favorite actor, to see said movie. To see the newest marvel movie with the one and only Chris Evans. “shit” Faith said as she tapped the link to see what it was all about. She read it over and bite her lip as she switched quickly to her messenger knowing that Rose was asleep. That was not going to stop her 

“shit I wish you were awake.. Do you wanna go see that new movie with Chris evans, you know cap?, aka the hunk of a man” 

“god why do you work nights I need you to talk me out of doing this”  
“fa la la la la la la okay well I mean why not right? Its not like im going to win”  
“okay I did it” Faith sent after she actually went though and purchased a chance to win, and help the charity in the process  
“help a charity, either way its a win for me” Faith sent again, as her anxiety started going haywire because she's tarted thinking a little to much  
“god what if I actually win and I have to come face to face with that perfect man”  
“oh god, what have I done. Is there an undo button can we rewind time.. why am I at work right now I am spiraling, SPIRALING!”  
“I THINK I STOPPED BREATHING!”  
“god would you wake up” - this was about two hours later from the first message 

Faith was at work so she was trying not to think to deeply about what possibly would be the best impulse she ever did in her life. About two hours later rose finally wakes up 

“you do know that I would have made you done it anyways, so me talking you out of it, I mean come on.. and of course ill go..” Rose replied 

“well then im going to have to get over my fear of flying. I should have never watched lost” Faith laughed at herself as she texted it back 

“yeah because if you win we are going, and ill meet the handsome Stan and you mean Dorito” Rose said back “also still on tonight for movie after work?” 

“of course I need to think about something other than the impulse and spending the last 50 dollars on my credit card that iw as saving for just in case of emergencies” Faith replied one last time before getting distracted by work till she was done about two hours later 

Rose replied but Faith didn’t see it “i say if this wasn’t an emergency then I don’t know what you were saving that 50 for if it wasn’t for this”

Faith afterwork got in her car and drove over to Rose after work and looked at the message as she got into the car “oh yeah real emergency, what if I need gas” she countered back and laughed 

“oh shut up and drive lets go we are goin to be late, even for us.. you know I enjoy the previews” Rose replied 

“yeah I know me too helps us plan next movies” Faith said as she drove to the movies.


	2. Wait What?

Faith maintained her life at work, so did rose. Days off were spent together bullshitting, or laughing way to hard at nothing, I mean if you have a best friend then you know exactly what I am talking about. The two constantly gave each other crap whether it was about a movie they were watching or an actor they liked.

The two were siting in Faiths living room, watching Once upon a time (there current binge) when Faiths phone started going off. Her current ring tone was set to the Marvel Bunch from the last press tour. You can catch her singing along every time. She reached and grabbed the remote and hit pause “its a telemarketer.. I bet” she said forgetting all about the contest as that was like 4 weeks ago since she actually entered. 

“oh put it on speaker” Rose smirked as this is what they always did “see how long it takes them to hang up” 

Faith laughed and answered her phone putting it on speaker phone “Clayton County sherifs department, Faith speaking, whats the emergency” She answered as she normally did when she didn’t know the number

Rose in the back ground couldn’t help but let out a giggle as she pulled out her snapchat to record the exchange as the person on the other line 

“uh I might have the wrong number but im looking for an Faith Young” the person said hesitant 

“uh may I ask who is calling” Faith said confused because Marketers didn’t actually answer the phone and ask for a name” 

“we are with Omaze” He said again “We are trying to get ahold of Faith to let her know she won the trip to meet Chris Evans at the newest premier of the avengers movie” 

“alright well I am faith.. and this is a very funny prank I never win anything.. uh are you sure you called the right person? Because I really don’t believe you?” Faith countered as she looked at rose freaked out 

“yeah I am sure, we will be sending you all the information to your email, congratulations” He said 

“uh thanks” Faith said “bye” she said and quickly hung up the phone and threw her phone across the room as she screamed “OH MY GOD WE ARE GOING TO LA! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! OH MY GOD NO” she said having an instant anxiety attack 

Rose couldn’t help but laugh “you need to take a breath” She smiled “so we are going to LA, girl. LA, isn’t that like one of the places you always dreamed about going?” 

Fait nodded “i mean yeah but New York was first but I guess we are changing that.. oh my god” she said as she got up and started to pace in her living room “im gonna die..” She said simply “either on the plane.. oh god I need to call my doctor and have her Shane Dawson Xanax me” She said laying on the floor as her cat came and climbed on her “SCRAPPY NOW IS NOT THE TIME” 

Rose laughed “oh god you are not going to be like this the entire time are you?” 

Faith shook her head “no but also I need you to stop me from word vomiting.. okay? I do that when im nervous or anxious and im going to do it right now, oh my god okay so like we get to LA and hotel right, and oh shit how am I going to get off work, doesn’t matter ill just call in if it comes to it, like after do I ask him for a drink or party or something like do you think we will be invited to the after party, they will have to have an after party.. oh god what do I wear, do I wear my cap shirt.. cause thats what iw as going to wear when we saw the movie in 10 days.. or do I wear my pink dress.. and legging.. you know what ill pack both” she nodded as she got up and started to pace again 

“oh my god you do word vomit.. Shut up one step at the time, did you even get the email?” Rose wondered so they could plan and see how long they were going to be there 

“no idea my phone is over there and I don’t wanna touch it” Faith said as she went and grabbed herself something to drink and chugged it because she needed to feel like she wasn’t hyperventilating for one moment.


	3. Movie Premiere

Faith was a nervous wreck all day, she didn't show it much, She kept the course, she and rose did a little seeing of LA, before they headed back to the Hotel and started getting ready for the premier, of the decade worth of they're lives, they're childhood. The first movie came out well they were teens.. Seen every single one of them together since iron man one. Loved, lost. And were heart broken.

 

Faith looked at rose, who was working on braiding her long black hair "curly or straight?" She asked sticking her head out of the bathroom 

Rose gave her a look "your hair is naturally curly, go with that," she said honestly "it looks better that way, its more fun" she smirked at her friend. 

Faith nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom again and messed with her hair. When she walked out of the bathroom Faith was wearing a long navy dress with a red untoned skirt attached and light starts that you could only see when the red met the navy. The dress went over her shoulders and covered her breasts but had no sleeves and a deep V sort of situation. Her hair was down curled like Rose suggested. She was also wearing converse because girl was clumsy and didn't want to embarrass herself. 

Rose was in a form fitting black dress, floor length, which a mid calf slit in it. She had her long black hair braided. 

Both girls were not into make up, Rose just went with a simple mascara to make her brown eyes pop, and Faith did a little more, with filling in her brows, and putting some highlighter on as well as mascara, and a simple winged eyeliner. 

The two looked at each other "selfies before we get emotionally destroyed" Rose laughed as faith spoke 

"yes please need to remember how we slay" Rose said with a smile " also I love that dress where did you get it?" She wondered as the twos quick posted for a cute hotel selfie 

"uh well I found the fabric, and I had my aunt made it" Faith said as she spun round "alright lets get out of here, apparently the car id downstairs, and lets just note that we are so fancy we have a car.." Faith laughed slightly as the two walked down the hallway and the elevator out the door. The two got into a black SUV and buckled up 

"dude what are we famous or something now?" Rose looked around "damn, you should apply for more of these things" Rose said shoving faith 

"Ow!" She said as she hut the side of the car which was not because black in the sun of LA 

"shut up" Rose replied back as the driver drove them to the premier, and Faith snapped photos of them trying to look 'cool' in the back of this SUV. Of course the photos just turned out about them laughing. They got to the the carpet and it was purple. Faith looked around out of the window and the fans and everything around 

"oh my god is it to late to back out now?" Faith wondered as she started to play with her hands as it was a nervous tick she had 

"i am going to say yes" he said as they didn't make it all the way up to the entrance area, but someone got them out of the car and told them to try and keep up, and not to get lost, since it was happening at the LA convention Center, and the event was huge. Faith and Chris grabbed each other hands so they didn't loose each other in the madness and the route of thousands of people "okay so you are a few of the winners of the Omaze contest there are a few others over here, the winners from Mark and Benedict contest as well, you guys will have the opportunity to meet your stars, but they do have press and other commitments so, it might not be for a little bit, but they will make there way though this area, and then you will go from there. " the guy said before they walked away.

Faith looked at rose "well okay then" she said "do you think they would be like mad if we went and wondered? Or do you think we have handlers?" She asked as she looked around and grabbed rose as they walked back to where they had come from. 

Faith saw Chris Arrive with his family, She couldn't help but smile. A guy who has had so much success bringing his entire family and a ll his friends to a premier of a movie. She smiled as she stood off to the side as he smiled and hugged a few fans and producers and cast members as they arrived. 

Chris was overwhelmed. This was the last movie he was going to get to experience this with. As of right now his contract was over. He was avoiding interviews at all costs as he did not want to get emotional at any point. He knew that there was a contest winner standing some where. He and his family went over to the red carpet and did some quick poses before he had the people take them inside so they could do that instead of awkwardly stand around waiting for him to be done with his commitments. 

Rose had noticed Mackie, aka chocolate thunder thighs walked past them and she pulled Faith who smiled and looked at him as he walked inside 

"Mr. Tall dark and Chocolachino" Faith said as she followed him Rose as well as she giggled 

"did someone say my name" Mackie smiled and looked at the girls 

Rose smiled "yeah you and us will be best friends we will be sure of that" She smiled "im Rose, this is Faith, we are Chris Omaze winners, they put us in a corner, but no one puts baby in a corner" 

Anthony laughed "alright I already like you guys, come on you can hang with me till we run into Captain Small ass" he said as he linked arms with Rose as they walked along. They stood in the background well he interviewed

Rose saw Sebastian being interviewed. She couldn't help but admire from a far, then all of a sudden Mackie jumped up on stage behind him and yelled " sexy SEA-BASS, whats up my man, look at you killing all the ladies in the blue suit. " he smirked as the two started to talk and laugh and all of that other stuff.

Chris was doing what he had to do, He saw a girl who was laughing out of the corner of his eye in a Navy dress, someone he didn't know or never met. He could hear her laugh and he couldn't help but smile as he watched this girl enjoy herself. 

One of the handlers came up to them "didn't I tell you guys to stay put?" He wondered "come on lets go back to the area for the winners" 

Faith looked at Anthony as he jumped off the stage "no I think we are good, this tall drink of thighs has taken us under his wing" 

Anthony nodded "don't worry Kurt I got them, they are harmless ill make sure they get back to where they need to be" he smirked "hey seabass come meet these girls I found wondering around" 

Sebastian walked over "you always finding the ladies" he smirked in a joking fashion, "im Sebastian its nice to meet you" he said as he held out his hand to shake the new faces hand 

Rose took the mans hand but unable to say her name "this is rose and I am Faith, apologize for her, winter solider happens to get her favorite hero, don't get her started. Trust me unless you want your ear talked off about how he is just a victim .." Faith teased as she got hit from Rose "ow" she said 

Anthony smiled "come on lets get you two back to wherever you came from" 

Faith looked at him 'well that would be my moms uterus I mean i might to big to go back to which I came" she smirked being sarcastic. 

 

Anthony gave her a look "okay you got a valid point right there, girl you got me." He smirked "Come on beautiful's lets go" Anthony linked both his arms with either girl and lead them back to where they needed to be "you don't wanna miss your chance to meet the man himself, we all will be headed in here soon, just stay for now ill come save you in a few" he smirked and then walked away.


	4. Winners meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this part contains no spoilers for end game.

About 10 mins later. Faith was pacing like she was a rat stuck in some sort of box. She got it they didn’t want to worry about random people wondering around and getting lost and causing problems. They were right down the hall from where she could hear everyone shouting to get peoples attention. 

Rose looked at faith as she leaned against the wall “would you calm down, because we just met Anthony and Sebastian.. and those blue eyes in person with that baby blue suit already got me dead..” She said honestly 

Faith laughed as she looked over at rose and walked over and hugged her best friend “you damn well know you want that..” She whispered in her ear as they were in public she didn’t want it to get really awkward. Which caused them both to laugh even louder and Rose push faith away. 

Faith kept laughing as she between laughs “you know I don’t lie” she said as she sat in one of the chairs as the hander came back “and Chris, your winner of Omaze is right here.” 

Faith quickly got up when she heard Chris. She wiped her eyes from the tears that had formed in them from laughing “uh hi, yes thats me, sorry uh, im faith” she said as she went for a hand shake cause she felt awkward “and this is my friend Rose, she came with me on said trip,” she introduced them 

“i saw you guys on the carpet earlier” Chris smiled at them “im glad you guys are here, to see the movie live with the rest of us for the first time” He shrugged 

Faith smiled “yeah im not much about doing what im told so we escaped and Anthony gave us the tour and told us to behave.. and brought us back here..” She said honestly and bite the inner part of her lip 

“i try and talk her out of the crazy stuff going on in here” Rose replied poking Faith in the head “but it does not work, but its really nice to meet you, She is a huge fan, and an even bigger fan of Captain America” Rose replied 

Chris smiled “well how about we go for a walk, into the theatre, take a few pictures, and get ready for the movie. Make sure everything is set, and go from there?” He said cause ya know the movie was going to start soon” 

“Oh of course, and you have to make me a promise if I cry you are taking me out to a drink later” Faith smirked and held her hand out like a hand shake on it 

“well how about I do that either way then?” Chris smiles at her and took her hand “I love your dress by the way” he smiled and spun her around like the gentleman that he was. To get the full affect of it

Anthony walked up and looked at Chris “what are you doing with my girls, hands to your self Evans” Mackie walks up and puts his arm around Rose “come on we got a movie to see if I die or not in” he smirked cause he just as well didn’t know what entirely happened.. jk he did but he wasn’t going to tell them how it worked 

Sebastian who was walking behind Mackie “oh shut up you know what happens. You only filmed it, don’t lie to the poor girl” 

Chris smiled as he held his hand out to Faith “alright come on my lady I guess that is our queue that the movie is going to start” he said back to her as the group of them walked into the theatre. Faith and Rose found their seats in the middle of the seating area. 

The two watched the 3 men walk toward the front of the stage, and the directors came out and did some talking with the producers and then the movie started to play.. 

The girls had all the emotions during this movie. They laughed. They cried. They screamed. The just after the movie was over sat they are expecting something else to happen. How could the last 10 years end like that. 

The cast got up on the stage after the showing was over. Everyone was stalking and discussing the movie. The lights lite up the audience and faith looked over at rose seeing they were both making sure their little bit of make up we're not running. 

Just as the actors started to talk and Robert thanking everyone for the past 10 years. Faith locked eyes with Chris. Even from a distance they had a connection that wasn’t breakable. 

Rose pushed Faith and Faith quickly broke her gaze with Chris and looked at Rose as she spoke “did you not hear what I just said?” She asked her friend 

“uh nope you are going to have to repeat what you just said” Faith said honestly as she whispered back 

“i said if we do go out with Chris, we should see if Sebastian and Anthony wanna come, I mean do I wanna climb Sebastian like a tree.. Yes will this be my only chance.. Maybe so I don’t know” Rose said with a smirk 

Faith couldn’t help but laugh a little louder than she was suppose to and quickly covered her mouth “oh god” She bite her lip as Chris kept watching her as she could see the smile grow on his face when he heard her laugh at a moment that wasn’t the best for it. 

After the little conference, everyone started to get up and leave, The girls let everyone else who wanted to get out first go, because people were like trying to run out the door, to use the bathroom. The Girls just stayed talking to themselves until they heard a voice 

“so I think I owe you that drink” Chris said as he walked up to them with only a few people remaining in the theatre 

“did someone say drink. I am so in, HEY SEABASS YOU IN FOR A DRINK” Anthony said walking up behind Rose 

Rose jumped as she wasn’t paying attention to the other side of her “God damn make a noise would you just MAKE A NOISE!”


	5. Car Ride

Sebastian walked over to them “you mean the afterparty right? Yeah I was planning on going to that, I mean free drinks right?” He said honestly 

Faith held up her hands “i don’t care where we go as long as there is some sort of booze involved, and I can get out of this dress” Faith shrugged as she grabbed her little clutch 

“i am going to make sure my friends and Family get back to my house, and then ill meet you guys out front” Chris said as he looked at the boys and let his hand linger slightly on the chair behind

 

Rose nodded “you do that America’s ass” She said as she looked at Faith “what do you mean get out of that” 

Faith looked at her “uh yeah do you not think I would have fit a shirt in here” she aid smirking at her friend “try again, or wear a dress without some sort of shorts under neath” she said as she walked backwards up the isle 

“well damn you are going to make me wear this all night are you?” Rose asked following her 

“No I had my aunt modify it for you..” Faith stopped walking and ripped the skirt just so it would come off “ta da now its a romper, but didn’t become one till the came undone, so you could show off that leg, also I know you hate dresses as much as me” 

Anthony watched this unfold “god damn, someone comes prepared with two looks” she said as she pun around Rose 

Rose looked down “well fuck, you could have told me I wouldn’t have squeezed my ass into these spank short things”

Faith laughed as they kept walking “how was I suppose to know you were going to squeeze into those spanks things that I got you” She shrugged 

Rose rolled her eyes “i could slap you” 

Sebastian laughed “girls girls, no fighting okay, we don’t need any bruises or pretty girls getting hurt” he smiled as they all walked out of the theatre area that was set up 

Mackie smiled as he put his arm around both the girls neck “come on you guys ride with us, you are invited to the Avengers endgame after party, with us, your party guides to one of the funniest nights you will ever have” 

Rose looked at Anthony then at Faith “well I don’t drink” she replied “but I'm sure ill end up driving everyone home” 

Chris walked back to the four of them “are you guys ready?” He wondered as the carpet was getting pretty cleared out now, cars were taking people where they wanted to go. 

Sebastian nodded “yeah as ready as I think these two are” he said gesturing between the two of the girls 

Chris nodded as one of the trucks came around. The girls climbed into the back seat with Anthony between them. Chris and Sebastian both sat in the front part of the seats of the truck, as Chris told them where the afterparty was.

“okay no one mind me. Rose unzip this death trap” she said as she turned it back to her friend before bucking up so she could change really quick “also yes im wearing pants and a bra so don’t anyone look at me. Thank you” she said she stood up slightly Ince it was a lower zipper 

Mackie laughed “i got you boo” he said as he reached up and grabbed the zipper. Faith let the dress fall, leaving her in the spank capris she was wearing, and the bra she had on. 

Chris looked back as he saw the dress fly between him and Sebastian. Just as he did that. The driver had to slam on his breaks sending Faith to go forward. Shirtless. “Oh god” she said as she lost her balance like the klutz she was caused her to go forward. 

Before Anthony or Rose could react since they were both buckled they couldn’t grab her as they saw her falling. 

Chris had quicker hands as he quickly grabbed her by the waist to stop her from falling, instead she like fell into him 

“oh my god” Faith said “as she grabbed him “this is super awkward,” she said as she moved back to her seat as she pulled her shirt over her head that she had rolled into her purse “oh my god” she said as she grabbed her dress just hiding into it

 

Chris cleared his throat and looked at Sebastian as his face was read itself and wasn’t exactly sure what to say himself. “its okay, it happens, changing in a car is dangerous we all have been there” he said as he bite the inside of his lip to stop himself from saying anything stupid. 

Anthony bursted out laughing “oh my god the tension of sex in his car is real, Evans.. man you ooze of it.. I don’t know who is worse.. you or her, who wants to place a bet these two will be hitting the sheets together by the end of the night” He smirked 

Sebastian smirked “ill take that bet,” he smirked and him and Anthony did a bro thing high five 

Rose looked at them “uh not if I have a say in that matter” he said “Faith isn’t the girl to sleep with someone on the first date” 

Faith still hiding under her dress just her face is beat red she is not coming out any time soon “SOMEONE KILL ME” she said loudly from under her dress “seriously.. just” she said and “are we there yet?” She wondered as the car stopped and she nodded “im getting out of this car” she said as she got up again and opened the door on Sebastians side and jumped out before walking down the street halfway and squatted because girl needed a breath. 

Rose laughed and followed her “we will be right back boys, and we will come join you” 

Mackie smirked “im coming with” he said following rose out of the car and walked to where Faith was just squatting in the middle of the sidewalk as people were walking around her 

“oh my god oh my fucking god” Faith mumbled to herself as she stood up and started to pace as she saw Rose and Mackie walk up to her.


	6. DRUNK GIRLLL

“do not say anything” Faith said as she walked back and forth on the sidewalk trying to cool down because she was hot and her face was still read 

“ I have never seen a person get out of the car so fast, man I wish I would have known you guys forever ago, you are a riot” Anthony gushed with a smirk 

Rose smirked “well yeah we are and she is always like this, overly dramatic” She said as she grabbed Faiths arm “you do know they are joking right?” She smirked at her best friend 

“i was not I bet they end up in the same bed by the end of the night” Anthony said with his hands up “he hasn’t been able to keep those ocean blue eyes off you all night” 

“shut up I need to get drunk, take me to this bar” Faith said looking at Anthony

Anthony smirked “that I can do” he said as he wrapped his arm around both girls waist and then walked into the afterparty up to the bar 

“shot of Bacardi” Faith said to the bartender and then watched him poor it and before he was even done took it and downed it like it was nothing than made that sour face “oh fuck okay I forgot how strong that was” Faith said “and a long island ice tea, thanks boo” she said to the man 

Anthony just clapped his hands cause she downed that like a champ “damn girl, you keep impressing me” 

Rose looked at her “okay well I just want a soda” she said to the bartender 

“add a splash of vodka in there” Faith said “trust me you wont taste it” 

Rose rolled her eyes “you know I don’t drink” She said honestly 

“yeah and tonight you do deal with it” Faith smirked as she Crossed her arms 

Sebastian walked over “welcome to the party ladies” he smiled putting his arm around Rose neck with Chris right in toe with him 

“welcome, I see you already found the bar” Chris said as the bartender handed Faith her drink and then Rose 

“yes, she just took a shot of one of the strongest alcohol in the place like a champ should have seen it. Magical” Anthony said and spun her around 

Faith carefully set down her drink before she spun as a lot of people started to show up at this party “wow there is a lot of people here” She said 

Chris nodded “yeah the entire cast and crew plus marvel entertainment, its a huge party” He smiled at her “we should go mingle, don’t do anything really stupid till we get back” he said as he and the boys started to walk away, 

Both Faith and Rose at the same time “HOW CAN WE YOU ARE TAKING ALL THE STUPID WITH YOU” then they both started to laugh as they shoved each other “come on lets go dance or something, or drink more of this, because yum” Faith said to her as she took a long drink as they went to go talk to people. 

The first person they ran into was Ming, from agents of Shield. One of there favorite people from the show. They had a nice conversation and got to meet Clarke, whom they adored so much. 

“Clarke, you have to answer this question because it has been on my mind since the first avengers movie” Faith said as she wrapped her around Roses neck as she was starting to feel her drinking “Does Phil know Fury ruined his trading cards?” She asked “because they are never mentioned in Shield.. and I've been dying to know” 

Clarke laughed “you know I don’t know, because I feel if he did know, after the whole Tahiti thing, Phil would be so mad he was so proud of those” 

“my point!!” She said “i need another drink, who wants to do shots” Faith said as she spun around and looked at Rose, “come on shots” she said as she pulled her friend though a crowed room

“Faith don’t you think you have had enough? I mean you can’t even walk straight?” Rose gave her friend a concerned look 

Faith shook her head “no I've had three drinks” she said with a shrug and got herself another shot “come on dance with me” she said 

Rose looked at her “i don’t dance how many times do I have to tell you this, at least not in public” She replied 

Faith made a face as she got another drink before walking with her “fine let me find Mackie then that handsome slice of chocolate will dance with me.. Im gonna make you drink more and open up and be your bad dancing self with me” 

Rose laughed “yeah no im good with not even drinking the one you gave me.. “ she shook her head as she pulled face over to the table and made her drink water. 

“i wanna dance” Faith said making a face. As Mackie walked back up to them as faith had her head on the table being the dramatic bean 

Mackie walked up “and whats wrong with the blonde one?” He wondered

 

“did you bring me another drink?” Faith wondered and then took his drink and took a drink “gross, what is that” She said being even more dramatic before rose responded 

“i wont go dance with her” Rose said with a smirk 

“ill dance with her” Evans said walking back over to them “sick of talking to people” he said “this is why I don’t like these things”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all.. I just finished all my finals for the next week and school work. and all the finals.. so I am going to try and write before my four week classes start. so I hope you enjoy.. if you have any suggestions for this story, please let a girl know


	7. The Dance

Right as they got out to the dance floor, the music turned slow. Faith laughed as she looked around “why does the universe hate mee” she said all dramatic like as she giggled as Chris softly put his hands on her waist and smiled

“give it Four Minutes and it will change again” he reminded her that songs only last about that long. 

She was drunk enough to accept the fact and laid her head against his chest and his suit and swing her arms around his neck “so you know I’m not coordinated enough to not step on your toes” she warned him as he led with a slight step back as he didn’t want to get stepped on 

“you know that isn’t going to matter” she said as she looked at him with a slight drunk smile “im a clumsy person a good day, but add in heals and like 6 shots I’ve had. I don’t know what’s going to happen” Faith replied back as she already started to stumble.

Chris nodded as he tightened his grip on her waist to ensure that if she was going to fall he was going to be able to catch her, right as the song changed, faith let go of him and got jiggy with it, Grinding up against him, and ya know just enjoying herself. 

After the song was over, Faith walked over to the bar and got herself another drink before going back to find Rose. 

Rose looked at her “don’t you think you have had enough?” She wondered seeing the fresh drink in her hand 

She nodded “yeah this is my last one I think im ready to go, I mean you can stay if you want but I just I need to I don’t know sleep?” She wondered drinking like half the drink and shrugged 

Rose made a face “i think im going to stay, there are still a few people I wanna meet” 

Faith nodded “okay ill call an uber” she said as she turned around and saw Chris Standing there 

Chris smiled “i was just heading out myself, ill have my car give you a ride back to your hotel” 

Rose smiled “now that sounds like a better idea to me. The two of you, alone in a car” 

Faith grabbed her drink and finished it “alright then” she sighed as she looked at him “Lets get out of here then” She spun herself around and gave rose a hug “if I don’t survive remember me fondly, ill see you in a few hours’ she said and looked at Chris “alright


	8. On the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part contains small amounts of Smut

The two, went ahead and got into the black car that was provided to Chris to make sure that she got back to the hotel 

Faith slide in next to him “oh im feeling that now mr. Krabs” she said laying her head against the seat 

Chris looked at her getting in the other side, “did you just quote spongebob?” He asked with a grin on his face 

She nodded “i end up watching that a lot, with my nephew, its one of the only things he will watch when uncle Chris isn’t on the tv” she shrugged looking over at him 

“uncle Chris?” He asked back looking at her 

“Rose, calls you that, she has thing where she likes to imagine that we are like married, in some life. Or because she turns it on every time your on the TV so part of the family, and the only time he actually is sits down and watches anything is when you are on the tv, he is four and disabled and lives with me, taking care of him for the last almost two years.. I don’t know why im telling you this, He is the cutest dude you will ever see oh my god I should show you a picture” She said reaching for her phone in her bra and pulled out a picture “this is greyson, he is just the most adorable human on any pla- 

All of a sudden Chris lips were on hers He kissed her, he from the moment he saw her wondering around the premier, he thought she was attractive and learning more about her. He didn’t know women like her existed anymore, were not so self absorbed in there own lives and cared about other people, maybe it was that he had been in LA for so long or in the industry, he forgot. 

Faith pulled away slightly and looked at him “okay was not expecting that” she said simply as she shifted and sat on his lap as she wasn’t buckled because she was kinda to drunk to figure it out, so she straddled his lap and kissed him again, pulling away slightly to tell the driver just to take them to his house, because hotel rooms were not cool

About an half hour later, and some heavy foreplay later, Chris was ready to have her, Faith was just as anxious. Faith got out of the car and took off her heals as she stumbled waiting on him to tip or do whatever he was doing. By the time that she got her second heal off, his lips were against hers again. 

She jumped up leaving her heals right there, wrapping her legs around his waist, as the two of them made it into the house, as he was carrying her they bumped into a few different things, causing Faith to laugh against his lips, they made it into the private entrance into his bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and started to undress himself. 

Faith watched him as she bite her lip she pulled her dress off over her head and tossed it on the floor and then grabbed him by his opened button up and pulled him back down. She ran her hand down his body as she was back on top of him and slide her hand into his boxers 

Chris Adjusted himself under her weight and her grasp as she started to rub his shaft slowly as he was already was semi hard by the time they actually got in the house. 

A few mins later he flipped them, so now that Faith was on the bottom of him. He pulled his boxers off and her slide her panties off, He slide on a condom. Making sure they were both being safe about it and slowly entered her. 

Faiths hair in a mess all over his bed. Gripped onto him. His shoulders as he started to pump his hips into hers. Faith rolling her hips into his, feeling him sink deeper and deeper into her. Faith couldn’t help but let out a deep moan as he started going harder and faster within her. She drug her hails down his back and back up and gripping them in his hair. 

Chris could feel her growing tighter and tighter around him as he started to move rougher, sliding his hand down her body reaching for her clit and rubbing it in circles sending her over the edge. 

Faith felt the burn in her lower stomach, and everything to as tight as she rode her orgasm, Chris followed shortly behind her. As they rode it together. When he was finished he rested his head on her chest. Taking a deep breath of her skin, adore rolling off next to her. 

Faith looked over at him as she then looked up at the ceiling of his room, where the fan was spinning “wow” she said back to him as she knew one thing that was the best she had ever had. 

Chris smiled softly as he got up and disposed of the condom and such, when he walked back out of the room, He smiled as he could see her asleep already. He shook his head and climbed into bed next to her. He smiled at the way that the top sheet she chose to cover up with curved her body.


	9. The Next Morning

Faith woke up in a daze, she was laying on her side as she slowly opened her eyes to the sun streaming into the room. She saw the view of Hollywood from the hills, She was confused at where she was. The last thing that she remembers was that she was in a car on the way back to the hotel, then everything went kinda blurry. She looked around the room, and smelled food. She was extremely hung over and wanted some food. 

She got up and wrapped the sheet around herself cause she didn’t have any clothes, and couldn’t find her dress, that she wore last night. She got up, walked toward the door that was closed and then walked out into the open lay out of the room. You could see the living room to the kitchen, seeing Chris was standing behind the island of the kitchen talking to what looked like his sister and his mother. She quickly backtracked into the room. 

She didn’t escape unseen. Dodger jumped up and barked slightly as soon as she disappeared behind the door. She pushed it closed but didn’t get it all the way there as dodger pushed it all the way open. Faith Grabbed her phone and escaped onto the on suite bathroom and found her way into the tub..

Faith looked at her for the first time in most likely 12 hours, and saw that she had like 9 missed calls and texts from rose, and one from her brother. She slide into the tub as dodger jumped up to join her in there and started licking her face which made her laugh “hi puppy, can you stop?” She wondered as she called rose.. 

Rose answered the phone “Well fuck thank god your not dead, where the hell are you! Ive been worried sick!” 

Faith laughed slightly “currently in a bathtub, with a dog, dodger actually in Chris’s Bathroom.. uh naked.. we had sex last night. Apprently, I mean I remember most of the night but then it gets fuzzy..”

Rose gasped on the other end of the phone “how was it, I want to know everything don’t leave out a single thing, oh my god.. I knew it.. MY SHIP IS ALIVE” 

Faith pulled the phone from her head “hungover” she angry whispered in the phone “and I don’t remember much of it. Like I said fuzzy, but I can tell you it was the best sex I’ve ever had.. Oh god I hope he used a condom” she said back into the phone 

“i did” Chris replied with a smile on his face. Faith looked up to where the voice came from “it was really good for me too” 

“i gotta go rose I uh, gotta go uh ill be back in a little bit” Faith said and hung up the phone sliding further into the bathtub to hid which made dodger thing that it was okay to start kiss attacking her again. 

“Dodger out” Chris said as dodger then stopped and put his head on the side of the tub looking at the owner “Glad to see you are awake.. I put your clothes on the bed, I washed them this morning. Also there is some coffee in there, I have to go do something with the avengers. I also put my number in your phone. Take as much time as you need, shower do whatever my family just left to go to the beach so you are the only one here” he replied to her 

“and where is here so I can uh summon an taxi” She asked looking up at him trying not to make this all awkward more than it already was. Because its be honest it was really awkward for her “also just so you know I didn’t mean for this to happen.. I got way to drunk and I don’t do this, and oh my god did I say, ‘im feeling it now mr. Krabs?” She wondered looking at him 

He nodded and laughed slightly “you did and Faith its alright, you are an amazing girl, and like I said last night id love to get to know you more.” He said “i gotta go but can I see you before you leave tomorrow?” 

Faith answered her phone as it rang “yes this is Faith Young, Wait what? Are you serious yeah I can be there for an interview tomorrow morning” She smiled “yeah also that would be cool have always wanted to attend one, yeah two tickets. Thanks” she said back to the person and then looked at him and bite her lip as she pulled herself out of the tub making sure the towel was wrapped around herself “uh I guess not, I have an interview tomorrow, for my dream job non the less. So uh maybe? If its later today” you replied “but maybe not? I don’t know” She smiled “maybe we will just have to leave at it as what it is. A winners trip to Meet Chris Evans at the Premier of EndGame” Faith said back to him as he nodded

“I hope that isn’t the case, I have a feeling we will run into each other again” Chris replied as he walked over to her and kissed her one last time before he left the house


End file.
